Masquerade
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Dos semanas antes del cumpleaños número treinta y tres de Milo, Camus y Aioria desean festejarlo, pero lo que pareciera ser una inocente casualidad se convierte en angustia inusitada, hechos bizarros y paranoia, todo parece indicar que será un cumpleaños inolvidable… (Drabbles)
1. I INCÓMODO

**MASQUERADE**

Hay que ser remero antes de llevar el timón, haber estado en la proa y observado los vientos antes de gobernar la nave.

Aristófanes.

Para IGR.

** I. INCÓMODO**

Había fechas que definitivamente odiaba, una de ellas era su cumpleaños, faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para tan glorioso acontecimiento, glorioso, como él, como todo lo que lo rodeaba… glorioso. Y dentro de esa vida cómoda que llevaba, cuasi de junior mal parido, lo que verdaderamente esperaba era que al fin lo nombrarían accionista mayoritario de Johnson & Co., la empresa para la cual trabajaba desde hacía más de cinco años y para la cual había ganado millones.

También había ganado millones de enemistades, eso también.

Con los ojos abiertos, completamente desparramado por la cama fue consciente hasta ese momento del bulto que reposaba febril a su lado. Cuerpo femenino palúdico, piel canela, Joane… al parecer se llamaba Joane ¿O era Marianne? ¿O se traba de Diane?, Marianne era castaña, y Diane rubia, entonces Joane era la morena de cabellos negros que dormía a su lado colgada de la cama y rozando con los dedos el pequeño charco de saliva que reposaba en el piso.

Milo tragó saliva, saliva espesa y de gusto más bien desagradable, le quedaba la sensación de haber vomitado en medio de su borrachera en algún punto.

El teléfono de primera generación le acabó por despertar, entre los olores varios de la lujosa habitación, acabó estirando la mano para alcanzar el objeto ruidoso.

"_Excelente, llamada deseada pero ciertamente inoportuna_" pensó.

—Aioria… ¿a qué debo el honor? —ironizó.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Yo también me encuentro bien, eso sería probablemente más adecuado ¿no crees? —contestó, años de conocerlo, años de vivir juntos y luego… otros años para desconocerlo.

Se habían separado tres años atrás, cuando lo suyo se había vuelto insostenible. Esa relación apasionada que comenzó a finales de los diecisiete años se volvió una tremenda atracción sexual durante la universidad y después… tuvieron la genial idea de vivir juntos. Modernidad y juventud alocada, expresión máxima del libre amor y sus muchas posibilidades… después, mucho después, llegaron a la conclusión de que sus caminos se separaban, que lo más sano era decir adiós. Un día Aioria llegó a la casa de tejas en Minnesota, la que compartían, y todo lo vio mal, desde la decoración hasta la comida, desde el pasto hasta… a Milo y sus cardenales en el cuello, producto de alguna zorra local.

—Ya, ahora mismo no me encuentro bien...

—¿Otra de tus fiestas? Bah… ¿para qué me esfuerzo en preguntar? —refunfuñó Aioria al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Bien, extrañándote, aunque ahora mismo se deshacen jugando…

—Yo también los extraño…

—Supongo que si fueras menos egoísta podría creerte —comentó el joven castaño mientras acariciaba a ambos perros: un setter irlandés y un schnauzer que se jaloneaban un peluche, esos dos eran los niños, mismos que se llevó el joven griego y Milo no opuso resistencia—. Pronto será tu cumpleaños, no lo he olvidado.


	2. II ETCÉTERA

** II. ETCÉTERA**

Pronto sería su cumpleaños ¿ya tan pronto?, otro año más que se le iba entre los dedos, este no era diferente a los anteriores, numéricamente sí. Era el treinta y tres. Tal como se lo había recordado Aioria, él mismo ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo. Cuando él le comento: "_estaré unos días allá_", Milo simplemente gruñó, no es que le hiciera mucha falta, pero tampoco era que no deseara verlo. Siempre deseaba verlo, con su chispeante personalidad, toda su erótica persona.

Por el momento se concentraba en una felación dolorosa, de esas que podía desencajar la mandíbula de quién la estuviese haciendo. Hay que ver que las felaciones de cocaína son dolorosas y retardadas.

Pero no cejó en la maravillosa tarea de succionarlo entre sus labios mientras él gemía bajito.

Estaban en la oficina.

Al fin terminó en medio del espasmo doloroso, sin decoro alguno, sin previo aviso, casi ahogando al otro, que cansado estiró la mano para tomar un pañuelo desechable y limpiar los labios decorosamente.

—¿Otra vez te metiste algo, verdad? —repuso fastidiado el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, vamos Camus! Parecieras mi nodriza —se burló con crueldad— ¿Cómo lo sabes, oh gran artífice de las artes adivinatorias?

—Porque sabe distinto… —contestó a secas, y al verlo ahí desparramado en su silla supo con certeza que otra vez él se quedaría con sus ganas de follar o de menos de un poco de sexo oral, a veces se preguntaba qué hacía con un hombre tan jodidamente egoísta.

Era humillante.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió inocente el rubio.

—A menos que requieras algo… —cortó llano—. Por cierto Aioria llamó dice que no le has contestado el teléfono, llega en unos días, no sé por qué yo acabo hablando más seguido con él que tú.

Milo se encogió de hombros y se quedó pensativo, acabó por acomodarse la ropa mientras Camus se le miró de soslayo.

Camus, la preciada joya de Manhattan, había nacido en una cuna de oro y seguía en ella, ahora que su padre había muerto él era el dueño y señor de Industrial Parson's, a sus treinta y dos años era el más joven propietario de esa empresa.

—Milo, ¿qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? —acabó por preguntarle, a veces detestaba eso, el tener la asquerosa necesidad de mediar las cosas con él.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo he pensado. Nada… supongo, nunca hago nada, este año no será la excepción.

—Deberías olvidarlo ya —sugirió.

El griego simplemente le devolvió la mirada vacua para después concentrarse en los papeles sin firmar que tenía en el escritorio: lo ignoró completamente.

—Es especial, es el treinta y tres, debería ser algo fuera de lo común… —sugirió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Estoy ocupado —finalizó.


	3. III PLANES

**III. PLANES**

—Sigues enfrascado en lo mismo ¿no? —la voz interrumpió el libro aburridísimo de Teoría Social que estaba leyendo, se volvió, reconocía esa voz, era la que le acompañaba en sus noches de más temor y paranoia, muchas veces inducida por sustancias psicotrópicas.

—Siempre tarde… —contestó observando el Rolex que llevaba.

—Es mi carta de presentación… —le contestó el ojiverde mientras lo abrazaba afectuoso, el melio le correspondió con igual fuerza, un año habían pasado desconectados.

Había pocos comensales en el _Grand Tier Restaurant_ del Opera House, lugar favorito de Milo.

—Una muy mala por cierto —contestó con su sonrisa encantadora, la misma que usaba cuando algo bello tenía delante.

—Lincoln Square estaba bastante lleno para ser martes, en fin… dime ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Ya por fin te vas a vivir con él? ¿Hay planes de boda, hijos, casa y un perro? —soltó a quemarropa Aioria.

—Ni boda, ni hijos, ni nada —les sirvieron vino tinto a ambos, Milo levantó su copa contra la de Aioria—. Nada, ya lo sabes, trabajo y más trabajo, recibí tu correo obsceno respecto a mi cumpleaños por cierto…

—¿Miedo a establecerte? ¡Bah! Tus idioteces de toda la vida —se rio y casi escupió el vino—. No tienes que agradecerme, aunque para ti no sea algo importante para mí sí lo es, tengo vacaciones, al fin, así que voy a estar aquí dos semanas, justo en tu cumpleaños, hablé con Camus para quedar con él y organizar algo… —dijo a tientas, sabía cómo era Milo respecto a Camus.

—No lo sé Aioria, la verdad es que después de haber vivido tantos años contigo, no es fácil y del cumpleaños, yo preferiría que no, ya sabes que no es un buen día para mí… —confesó con cierto dejo de amargura en la voz.

—No fue tu culpa, lo de tu madre, lo sabes… lo tuyo y mío, bueno en eso ambos tenemos culpa… —admitió observando la ensalada que plantaban delante de ambos.

—Yo estaba muy borracho para conducir y si no lo hubiese estado mi madre no habría tenido que ir a recogerme y no habríamos chocado… no pasa un día en el que no desee cambiar eso… pero no puedo, para colmo de males fue en mi cumpleaños…

—Vale, vale, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, tu terapeuta carísimo que yo pagué y al que fuiste poco menos de dos meses también te lo dijo: que no es tu culpa… de todos modos voy a quedarme aquí para hacer algo, aunque sea podemos salir a cenar y… —sacó del bolsillo un sobre que le entregó— Feliz cumpleaños, pedazo de cabrón…

—Todavía no es… pero gracias —susurró.

—¿No lo abres?

Ante la invitación de su ex amante accedió más animado y encontró dentro una tarjeta escrita a mano por Aioria:

"_Vale por lo que más quieras_", dentro había también una bala.

—Muy gracioso Aioria, ¿es otra de tus bromas? ¿O es que yo no tengo muy buen sentido del humor y no entiendo?


	4. IV REGRESIONES

**IV. REGRESIONES**

Conducía el Maserati negro, último modelo, con soltura, iba bastante despreocupado después de la comida que casi se convirtió en cena, contrario a lo que pensaba Aioria, él no lo había olvidado, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y tampoco quería nada especial por su cumpleaños.

Es más, maldecía el hecho de que Aioria y Camus se llevaran tan bien, algo muy raro: ¿Qué ex pareja se lleva tan bien con el novio en turno?, tal vez sólo Aioria y ¿Quién acepta de buena gana al anterior? Sólo Camus, ambos eran adorables a su manera.

Suspiró, encendió el cigarrillo y abrió la ventana al mismo tiempo que daba la primera calada.

Unos cien metros antes de llegar a la imponente casa de 1890 en _Greenwich Village_, se topó con un accidente automovilístico, nada inusual en Nueva York, sin embargo, algo le hizo disminuir la marcha: se trataba de un Cadillac blanco como el que su madre manejaba aquella noche fatídica, el día de su cumpleaños.

Sintió un escalofrío espantoso cuando vio el auto destrozado contra un árbol y a un joven rubio que se alejaba del lugar a pie, mientras se iba acercando se dio cuenta de que el joven que iba caminando llevaba el cabello rubio y largo justo como él lo solía llevar a los quince años, y no sólo eso, llevaba la chaqueta de la misma escuela a la que él había asistido.

El corazón se le desbocó, incluso tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Cuando pasó a su lado tembló, por más que se asomó para verle la cara no pudo distinguir nada, salvo algunos cabellos rubios manchados de sangre y su andar relajado casi dominical por el arroyo vehicular.

Estuvo por estrellarse, enderezó el volante y siguió hasta el final de la calle en donde estaba su casa, rápidamente abrió la reja del garaje con el mando a distancia y estacionó el coche cerca de la puerta donde le esperaba la ama de casa que vivía de planta ahí.

—¿Todo bien señor? Parece pálido.

—Todo bien, Dahlia, es sólo que… ¿Escuchaste algo de un choque por aquí esta noche? —inquirió ansioso, pasándose la mano por el cuidado cabello rubio.

—No señor, nada de un accidente…

—Ya, es que a un par de calles había un accidente de auto, pero no había nadie en el interior, es todo… supongo que ya lo habrán reportado los vecinos… —mencionó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de ya no pensar en eso.

Se adentró en la casa al mismo tiempo que Camus marcaba.

—Hola, quedaste de llamarme… me imaginé que habías visto a Aioria y por eso ya no marcaste… —comentó con un mohín de reproche.

—Sí, lo vi, fuimos a comer y luego la plática se prolongó.

—Te escuchas raro… ¿pasó algo? —inquirió preocupado.

—Nada importante… —se aflojó la corbata mientras subía las escaleras—. ¿Sabes? De camino me he topado con un accidente muy raro… era un Cadillac blanco, deshecho, y había un muchacho que parecía haber salido del auto…

—Estás muy estresado… —sugirió compasivo.

—Era el mismo auto, el mismo que mi madre…

—Milo… ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—No, déjalo, tal vez tienes razón: estoy estresado, pero el chico… olvídalo —finalizó aun sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.


	5. V RISA

**V. RISA**

Durmió muy mal, tal vez si debió aceptar al final de cuentas la propuesta de Camus de haberlo visitado. Por otra parte se sintió infantil, sus terrores nocturnos y sus pesadillas volvieron esa noche: el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis cuando tomó hasta perderse con sus amigos, al no poder conducir le llamó a su madre, su padre había muerto un año atrás, ella fue por él al bar de moda, en el SoHo, mientras ella lo reprendía por su actitud y borrachera, no vio un tráiler que se atravesaba en el camino: chocaron de lleno.

Ella murió casi al instante, el sobrevivió después de dos meses en el hospital… y si él no hubiese tomado de esa forma…

Era inútil volver al mismo pensamiento.

Levantó el teléfono de la oficina.

—Danielle, pide por favor una baguete de salmón con queso gruyere y un jugo de arándano… —en menos de una hora tendría una reunión importante con otros accionistas, uno de los cuales era Camus por parte de Parson's, tendría que exponer un proyecto nuevo en el cuál se estaba embarcando.

Envió algunos emails y repartió órdenes para las siguientes horas, veinte minutos después mientras él se lavaba las manos la comida estaba ahí sobre la pequeña mesa en su oficina.

Tuvo un ataque cuando vio que se trataba de comida china, misma que le sonreía con burla desde sus cajitas con dibujos de dragones y grecas rojas.

—¡Danielle! —gritó a su asistente, una pelirroja bajita y de buen cuerpo— ¿No te dije que pidieras una baguete? —inquirió molesto husmeando la comida.

—Pero… es que yo no sabía, usted no me dijo nada, de pronto llamaron del lobby para indicarme que ya estaba ahí su comida… si me hubiese dicho yo hubiese pedido la baguete…

—¿Cómo que no te dije…? ¡Pero si te marqué a la línea hace veinte minutos y te lo dije! —sentenció observando a la asustada mujer.

—Tal vez alguna de las chicas tomó el teléfono, yo estaba arreglando la oficina para la junta, no estaba en mi lugar… yo… lo siento tanto…

Milo se quedó con las palabras regurgitándole en la garganta, frunció el ceño y pensó que en efecto, tal vez alguna de las secretarias tomó el teléfono en vez de ella y simplemente olvidó el pedido.

—Déjalo, es probable que alguien más contestara… comeré esto, de todos modos ya no hay tiempo —murmuró fastidiado husmeando los fideos y el pollo agridulce.

La junta inició en punto, le dedicó una sonrisa discreta a Camus, y éste se la devolvió amable, casi tierno.

Estaba exponiendo los pros del nuevo proyecto por medio de algunas diapositivas cuando… fue víctima de un mareo, un mareo extraño, y luego del mareo un ataque de risa incontenible.

—La compañía definitivamente debe invertir… en… jajajajaja… lo siento, lo siento es que… ¡JAJAJAJA! Yo… de verdad no puedo… no puedo parar es tan gracioso jajajajaja… —todos voltearon a verse entre sí, incluido Camus que se puso en pie para acercarse cuando el otro empezó a llorar de la risa.

—Milo ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Estás drogado otra vez? —preguntó en voz baja—. Bueno señores, creo que básicamente el tema ya ha sido expuesto, considero que podemos tener un breve descanso antes de emitir un fallo— sugirió el pelirrojo invitando al resto a tomar unos minutos en lo que se hacía cargo de su amante.


	6. VI EXTRAÑOS

** VI. EXTRAÑOS**

Camus se había hecho cargo de la situación con bastante soltura, era un privilegio contar con él en situaciones de estrés o difíciles: él se conservaba frío como el hielo, tenía mano de acero… y labios de fuego.

Lo llevó en auto hasta la casa en _Greenwich Village_, iban en silencio, Milo simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados en el asiento del copiloto.

—Recuerdo Grecia cuando cierro los ojos… —murmuró.

—¿El lugar en dónde naciste?

—Sí, Melos… una casualidad que naciera justo ahí en un viaje de mamá…

—Todo tú eres una casualidad —comentó Camus acariciando la pierna de su amante.

—Estoy seguro de que me pusieron algo en la comida —sentenció mientras el pelirrojo aparcaba el auto en la casa.

—Vamos Milo, no seas tonto, ¿quién iba a ponerte algo en la comida?

—Alguno de los imbéciles que querían verme hacer el ridículo…

—Dahlia, buenas noches… —saludó a la anciana mujer que los recibió con una sonrisa amable—, ¿tendrás alguna infusión relajante?

—Sí, señor, enseguida la preparo —contestó la mujer mientras a paso seguro se dirigía a su imperio: la cocina.

El joven llevó a Milo a la habitación, delicadamente le quitó el saco y le aflojó la corbata, lo hizo sentarse en la cama, minutos después la ama de llaves llevó la taza con la infusión humeante.

—Anda tomate eso, yo creo que tu problema es que vives para el trabajo, y por ende vives estresado, necesitas descansar y necesitas también descansar de esa vida de sobresaltos… —le señaló los condones a medio salir en la mesita de noche—, no creas que soy estúpido y no sé de tus mujerzuelas…

—Vamos, Camus, no quieras venir a darme lecciones… lo único que necesito… es a ti —susurró mientras lo jalaba por la corbata y besaba sus labios tibios.

—Pensé que te sentías mal…

—Nunca tanto…

Y pronto el festín de besos se convirtió en un manoseo incesante y desesperado… en donde Camus acabó empinado en la cama con la ropa a medio poner mientras Milo lo estocaba sin el menor interés, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de terminar y dejarlo así… como un receptáculo.

Camus cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y lo vio echarse en la cama con una gran sonrisa, como si nada.

—Espero que descanses… —siseó mientras se arreglaba la ropa para salir de ahí.

—Buenas noches… —murmuró cansado sin darle las gracias, ni por llevarlo ni por el polvo veloz, sin preguntarle si se quedaría, nada.

—Hijo de puta… —farfulló saliendo de ahí.

Prácticamente Milo perdió el conocimiento en la cama, de cansancio, de estrés, del ridículo que había pasado, estaba como fardo, pero… entrada la noche le pareció escuchar música.

"_¿Música a estas horas? ¿Será Dahlia?_" Se preguntó.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la noche para encontrarse con su habitación en completa oscuridad, cuando volvió los ojos hacia la terraza en la habitación…

Tuvo un sobresalto de muerte, se incorporó de inmediato… no… sus ojos no le estaban jugando una broma… ahí estaba observándole un hombre, un vagabundo, con la ropa desgarrada, el rostro sucio y una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro… una sonrisa a la que le faltaban muchos dientes, y los que había estaban podridos.


	7. VII ATAQUE

**VII. ATAQUE**

—¡No estaba alucinando! ¡Par de estúpidos! —gritó el rubio a Camus y Aioria que estaban con él sentados, desayunando ese fin de semana—. Les digo que había un vagabundo en la terraza, en lo que me agaché para tomar el revolver… ya no estaba, salí como loco a buscar y no había nadie, Dahlia incluso me ayudó a registrar la casa… llamé a la policía pero cuando ellos llegaron e inspeccionaron todo… no había nada ni nadie… ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Yo lo vi!

—Bueno Milo, suponiendo que tuviste un visitante ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se convirtió en viento y se fue? ¿Sería un fantasma? —ironizó Aioria mientras Camus acaba por soltar la carcajada.

—Búrlate, idiota, te digo que había alguien, de carne y hueso…

—Es tu consciencia, Milo… —sugirió Camus acariciando su mano mientras el rubio ponía cara de fastidio—, deberías quedarte en mi casa unos días, te hará bien…

El griego se puso de pie para ir al baño del club en el que estaban los tres, los otros dos guardaron silencio.

—Vaya, un visitante en su terraza, me suena mucho a las paranoias de Milo —dijo el castaño sonriendo.

—Está estresado —finalizó Camus— ¿Cómo lo aguantaste tanto tiempo?

—Paciencia y amor… supongo.

De pronto escucharon un grito y maldiciones, por supuesto provenientes del melio, ambos saltaron de la silla para ir corriendo hacia el baño, ya estaba ahí uno de los guardias de seguridad y Milo… estaba en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza, la sangre escurría por su bello rostro descompuesto.

—Estaba ahí, estaba viéndome por el espejo ¡Era el mismo vagabundo! ¡Me estaba sonriendo! ¡Era el mismo porque le faltaban los dientes! Se me abalanzó y me pegó con algo… ¡Debe estar por aquí! —escupía preso del frenesí.

—Milo… no hay nadie en el baño, está vacío —respondió preocupado Aioria.

—Debio salir corriendo…

—Camus, ¿podrías verificar con el guardia si hay alguien por ahí merodeando con esas características? Yo me quedo con él.

—Claro, enseguida regreso… —la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

—¿Sabes? No estoy loco… me atacó…

Aioria limpió la pequeña herida y le puso una compresa que le facilitaron en el club.

—Te creo, te atacó alguien, pero no estaría seguro de que fuese la misma persona que tú dices haber visto en tu casa, creo que estás muy nervioso y tal vez esto fue simplemente alguien que quería robarte…

—Era el mismo…

Poco después el pelirrojo regresó a la mesa en donde estaban sentados, Aioria le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Nada, no había nadie por aquí, quiero decir, hay muchas personas pero ningún vagabundo, nadie vio entrar a otra persona más que a ti —se acercó para revisar el rostro afligido del griego—. Menos mal que no ha pasado a mayores…

—Estoy seguro de lo que vi, vamos, no estoy drogado ni ebrio —aseguró observando a Aioria primero y luego a Camus.

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, ahora, creo que será mejor irnos de aquí… —sentenció el ojiverde sumamente preocupado.


	8. VIII AL REVÉS

** VIII. AL REVÉS**

Los lunes por la mañana eran mortalmente aburridos, porque tenía todos los malditos mails acumulados y porque todo lo que había tenido pereza de resolver el viernes, le esperaba como buena esposa.

Saludó a Danielle, que le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta, casi zorra. Danielle era por sí misma la encarnación de la lujuria, sus curvas sobresalientes, su cabello rojizo, teñido al último grito de la moda, sus minifaldas que cubrían los montículos carnosos de las nalgas…

Más de una vez se encontró observando a detalle a la mujer y más de una vez quiso imaginar que la acostaba sobre el escritorio para…

Sacó la llave del portafolios de piel, estaba ya preparado mentalmente para abrir la compuerta y liberar al Kraken de obligaciones y responsabilidades.

Sonó el móvil.

—Soy yo, ¿cómo sigue la herida?

—Hola Aioria, todo bien, ¿tan preocupado estás que me marcas tan temprano? —bromeó el rubio.

—Camus también está preocupado, por cierto estoy abajo, traje algo para desayunar…

—¿Estas en el lobby? Por todos los dioses… vale, enseguida te doy el acceso… sólo tengo que… abrir esto… —introdujo la llave para abrir la oficina, empujo la puerta con la espalda y al volverse…

El cuadro de Guernica de Picasso estaba… raro… ¡Estaba al revés! Toda la pintura, el orden normal que tenía estaba invertido, las figuras que estaban mirando a la izquierda ¡Ahora miraban a la derecha! Era como si hubiesen puesto un espejo y él viera el reflejo.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Milo?

—Espera… ahora te marco —dijo colgando el teléfono.

—¿Pero qué carajo…? —tocó el cuadro con los dedos como si con ello pudiese entender que pasaba ahí.

Cuando se volvió a su escritorio encontró que todo estaba del lado derecho en vez del izquierdo, su bote de basura, sus lápices, la computadora… ¡Todo!

Era como una broma de mal gusto era... ¡Una locura!

Salió como bólido de la oficina y tomó el ascensor hasta el lobby, cuando salió corriendo se estrelló con algunas secretarias y otros oficinistas, su rostro estaba desencajado.

Aioria lo vio salir en ese estado y se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido…

—Es que no lo vas a creer, todo lo que está en mi oficina lo han cambiado de lugar… incluso el cuadro… el cuadro parece haber sido pintado al revés… —murmuró.

—¿El Picasso?… me estás asustando…

—¡Pero si yo estoy con los huevos en la garganta! Tienes que verlo…

Ambos subieron al noveno piso, Aioria prácticamente tuvo que correr tras el griego para darle alcance, y una vez que llegaron a la oficina…

Todo parecía normal.

El cuadro estaba en perfectas condiciones, sus cosas sobre el escritorio estaban incluso en el lugar de siempre, su computadora… todo normal.

—Es que no puede ser… te juro que todo… estaba al revés… —farfullo presa del pánico.

"_No puede ser, no estoy alucinando_" se dijo a sí mismo.

—Milo…

—No, olvídalo, puede ser que yo me confundiera, tal vez yo vi mal, estoy cansado, la verdad es que he tenido días llenos de estrés —se disculpó como tratando de evadir el tema y sin dejar de observar el cuadro de Picasso— ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas? —inquirió más animado.

—Croissants… recuerdo que te gustaban mucho…


	9. IX SOSPECHAS

**IX. SOSPECHAS**

—Es raro…

—¿Qué es raro?

—Que tú y él se lleven tan bien, quiero decir, tú tan celoso, él tan celoso… —comentó el rubio mientras se llevaba a la boca el último bocado del croissant.

—¡Ah! Eso, bueno, si yo me pusiera como loco por cada una de tus conquistas acabaría con el hígado hecho paté, visto está que lo tuyo no es mantener los pantalones arriba y Camus —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como pensativo—, es un gran tipo.

—Ya, ¿cómo es que tú y yo seguimos hablando civilizadamente después de… que las cosas no terminaron tan bien?

—Se llama madurez.

—Camus es bastante más maduro que yo, ¿no?

—Camus es… especial —simplemente sonrió.

Pero algo en aquel comentario no le dejó completamente convencido, incluso, la aseveración le dejó intranquilo, observó a Aioria a detalle, seguía siendo tan condenadamente atractivo que de buena gana se le hubiera sentado encima hasta que….

—¿A dónde irán?

—Me va a acompañar a comprar algunas cosas, no sé bien a donde.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Eres del FBI, o algo semejante? —soltó la ironía al borde de la carcajada.

—¿Hablan a menudo de mí? ¿Te ha dicho algo? —disparó una tras otra las preguntas.

—Milo… basta, conozco tus indagatorias… ¿Qué vas a querer hacer de cumpleaños? —cambió el tema.

—No sé, nada… —puso mala cara y levantó el portafolios, lo abrió con la minúscula llave—. Es un simple cumpleaños, ¿no podríamos dejarlo pasar y ya? —cuando abrió de par en par el artilugio se encontró con un sinfín de revistas pornográficas, fotos polaroid de unos pezones femeninos, de unos brazos tatuados, brazos de mujer, de un trasero redondo, muchas fotos de diversas partes del cuerpo de la misma mujer, los tatuajes en ambos brazos eran idénticos: tatuajes de dragones.

Se quedó boquiabierto, nadie tenía llave de ese portafolios y ciertamente él no recordaba haber guardado todo eso ahí, es más, nada de eso le pertenecía.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no… nada, olvidé en casa unos papeles es todo —zanjó el rubio cerrando de golpe el portafolios llevándose la mano a la boca, reparó entonces en una foto que había caído y estaba en sus pies, se trataba de una foto de Milo y Camus caminando en lo que parecía ser Central Park, riendo.

Frunció el ceño.

"_¿Y si ellos dos…?, no, seguro que no_" meditó.

Escondió la foto entre sus papeles del escritorio.

—Mientras caminaba vi a una chica muy peculiar entrar aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tenía de peculiar?

—Llevaba traje sastre, no traía el saco, su blusa era de esas que no tienen mangas, pero fueron sus tatuajes lo que me llamó la atención…

—¿Tatuajes? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Sí en ambos brazos, eran como dragones o algo así, me pareció curioso…

—¿Tatuajes idénticos en ambos brazos? —casi gritó.

—Creo que sí, bueno, me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde… ha sido un placer desayunar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos —se despidió despeinándole el cabello, cosa que siempre había detestado Milo y que Aioria de todos modos hacía.

Una vez que se fue marcó a la extensión de Danielle.

—Danielle, ¿sabes si hay una chica en las oficinas que tenga los dos brazos tatuados?, tiene dragones creo, en ambos brazos… ¿sabes si hay alguien así?

—Mmmh… no lo creo, al menos yo no recuerdo a nadie así, podría preguntar...


	10. X CLANDESTINO

**X. CLANDESTINO**

Incluso al otro día, no pudo dejar de pensar en la serie de extrañezas que le venían sucediendo, y que parecían casualidades, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Además la cuestión de la mujer cuyas fotos tenía dentro del portafolios… y era la misma mujer que Aioria había visto... y… pulsó el botón de enviar a los correos pendientes, luego tomó el teléfono de la oficina.

Escuchó unas risas antes de que Camus le contestara, de hecho esa risa la conocía.

—Hola, ¡que grata sorpresa, Milo!

—Llamaba para ver como estabas… pero me imagino que estás bien, te escucho divertido —y sus palabras sonaban a reproche.

—Sí, bueno, es que estaba con Aioria, estábamos comentando que…

—¿Con Aioria? ¿Estás con él? ¿En tu oficina?

—Sí, estábamos planeando salir a comprar…

—Pero ayer fueron de compras, ¿no? —lanzó de inmediato.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó el pelirrojo, algo en su pregunta le resultaba chocante, como si se burlara de él.

—No, sólo era un comentario… bueno, entonces nos vemos después —no le dio tiempo de responder, simplemente colgó el auricular tamborileando los dedos.

Y la solución a su inquietud fue salirse del edificio para manejar hasta el corporativo de Parson´s, una vez ahí se quedó en la acera, observando, acechando, una hora después les vio salir caminando, iban riendo a carcajadas, iban tan… quitados de la pena, que no pudo evitar sentir celos, celos enfermos y furiosos, celos retorcidos.

Los siguió en el auto hasta que encontró un lugar en donde dejarlo aparcado, cerró y continuó a pie.

Ambos parecían ir tan cómodos.

Incluso le parecía notar a Camus algo enrojecido, como si con el simple hecho de tener las mejillas enrojecidas le confirmara algo que no quería saber: que le gustaba Aioria.

Los vio entrar a una fuente de sodas y salir con un helado cada uno.

Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que Camus se acercaba peligrosamente a Aioria y le susurraba algo en el oído, algo que hizo reír ruidosamente a su ex amante.

¿Camus acercándosele tanto a nadie?

¿Camus riendo tanto?

¿Camus… susurrándole cosas al oído a alguien… que no fuera él?

Y de pronto una joven mujer se cruzó en su camino, una mujer con los brazos tatuados, con dos dragones idénticos… perdió de vista a Aioria y Camus, cuando quiso ir tras la mujer un vagabundo se acercó a él pidiéndole una moneda.

El simplemente sacó de su bolsillo varias monedas y se las dio, pero cuando lo hizo lo observó a detalle… el vagabundo le sonreía con la boca desdentada… con la ausencia de varias piezas y el resto de dientes podridos… era como una cueva sin fin… tembló… se quedó aterrorizado ante la sonrisa macabra del hombre.

Dio un paso atrás y estuvo por caer.

—No puede ser… —murmuró presa del pánico.

Empezó a correr por la calle, como un loco, tratando de huir del vagabundo, volviéndose de vez en cuando para ver si le seguía.

No era así.

Y luego mientras corría, del otro lado de la acera vio a un hombre joven, de espaldas, que portaba la chamarra de la escuela en la que él había estado… tenía el cabello rubio, como el suyo… como cuando lo llevaba así, largo y desordenado… como cuando era adolescente…

La impresión de esa imagen le hizo correr con más velocidad, con más desespero.


	11. XI IDEAS

**XI. IDEAS**

Corrió con todas su fuerzas, a toda velocidad y sin detenerse, cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya dentro de una zona para él desconocida, y nada agradable por cierto.

Se detuvo en una esquina para tomar aire, acabó por sentarse en la banqueta, se sacó la corbata para guardarla doblada en el bolsillo del saco, luego desabotonó el cuello de la camisa. Observó todo a su alrededor: en efecto no sabía en dónde estaba, no reconocía el lugar y además tenía la clara impresión de que en su huida había girado varias veces internándose en las calles y callejones hasta ir a parar ahí.

Estaba en un barrio pobre, solitario, empezaba a oscurecer.

—¡Vamos! Nadie se pierde en Nueva York, sólo los turistas —trató de darse ánimos mientras recuperaba el resuello mientras observaba las calles vacías—. Es cuestión de encontrar a alguien y preguntar…

El problema es que no veía a nadie para preguntar nada.

Su cabello rubio estaba completamente revuelto y su traje carísimo con unos zapatos igualmente caros le daban un aspecto sumamente llamativo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal.

—Mierda…

Antes de que guardara el teléfono alguien le tomó por sorpresa, un arma le estaba apuntando en la cabeza.

Milo se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué hace un chulo como tú, por aquí? —le preguntó la voz en un inglés extraño, dijo "chulo" en un español muy claro.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, sintió el golpe en la cabeza, la sangre caliente que escurría y después todo fue oscuridad…

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tirado en la banqueta, sin sus zapatos de varios miles de dólares, sin su Rolex, sin la cartera y sin el teléfono… a su lado había una chica negra con un vestido de lentejuelas amarillas y zapatillas de tacón.

—Chulo, ¿qué haces aquí tirado? —dijo la voz evidentemente masculina.

Milo frunció el ceño y pensó que eso era lo más alternativo que le había sucedido, despertar en medio de una calle llena de travestis que ofrecían sus servicios sexuales.

—¿En dónde estoy? —inquirió confundido.

—¡En Plaza Sésamo! —contestó alguien a quién no alcanzó a distinguir.

—¿Te perdiste? ¿Por qué estás descalzo? —prosiguió aquel hombre negro que parecía una mujer hasta que hablaba.

—Sí, estaba por… ¿Central Park? —murmuró poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el traje.

—¿Central Park? Estas muy lejos… está a unas veinte cuadras desde aquí; en línea recta vas a dar con una estación de policía —le señaló una calle—. Una vez que llegues ahí gira a la izquierda y de ahí hasta que llegues…

—Gracias… —farfulló.

—Claro que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí conmigo… estás muy guapo, te puedo hacer un buen descuento…

—Muchas gracias… pero tengo que declinar tu oferta —caminó hacia la calle que le indicaron mientras dejaba atrás las risas de esos hombres femeninos.

Atravesó el callejón donde algunos follaban clandestinamente, otros se drogaban, y una mujer con bastantes kilos encima le ofreció un coctel de drogas inimaginable.


	12. XII COLORES

**XII. COLORES**

Al día siguiente no fue a la oficina, se quedó en casa, en su cama, pensativo, confuso, y con casi una alcancía en la cabeza: producto del golpe que le dieron cuando lo robaron en esa calle solitaria. Con la espantosa sensación de que Camus, _su_ Camus, se estaba liando con el que fue su amante.

Marcó a la oficina, más por tener algo que hacer no porque verdaderamente tuviera que hacerlo.

—¿Danielle?

—¡Milo! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —contestó ella, casi la podía ver cruzando y descruzando las piernas enfundadas en una minifalda y con su sonrisa zorra.

—Bien, de hecho mucho mejor… me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer hoy —ya sabía que le iba a contestar que no, pero era preferible mantener la cortina de que cabía la duda.

—¿Hoy? Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía nada planeado.

—Bueno, si te parece podría pasar por ti y podemos ir a cenar o por una copa…

—Claro, entonces te veo más tarde.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, el griego tenía una sonrisa complacida, de autosuficiencia.

"_Si él se divierte sin mí, yo me puedo divertir sin él_" se dijo a sí mismo.

Y tal como lo había acordado fue por ella, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué hablarle, nunca se había detenido a charlar más allá de tópicos de oficina, así que estaba torpe… pero daba lo mismo, ella quería algo más que una charla y él… quería ponerla a cuatro y…

La música estridente y las luces de colores lo mantenían en un estado de euforia constante, eso y lo mucho que había inhalado por la nariz, a su lado Danielle bailaba contoneándose, restregando su voluptuoso cuerpo contra él.

Cuando el nuevo teléfono sonó por sexta ocasión se decidió a contestar.

—¿En dónde estás? ¡Llevo todo el día marcándote! En la oficina dijeron que no habías ido, en tu casa nadie contesta…

—¡Vamos, Camus! No te pongas histérico, sólo quise salir un rato a divertirme —le dijo con malicia y riendo como idiota.

—Es miércoles ¿Estás de juerga entre semana? ¿Esta es tu manera de divertirte? ¿Salir e inhalar todo lo que esté a tu alcance? —espetó furioso el pelirrojo.

—¿A ti que más te da? —finalizó la llamada y se bebió de golpe el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba ebrio o drogado. Danielle se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, ahora ya sabía algo nuevo: que a ella también le gustaba pasarlo pipa.

Se metieron entre las callejuelas, fueron a dar a otro tugurio, uno donde según su asistente se podía conseguir droga de diseño a precios casi risibles.

El lugar estaba atestado, con gente de varios estilos.

Todo empezaba a parecerle borroso… turbio…

Por un instante le pareció ver a Camus a lo lejos, su cabello pelirrojo y lacio lo delataba, pero cuando se volvió de nueva cuenta, ya no estaba ahí… tal vez era producto de su embotado cerebro.

Acabaron en un lugar extraño, había un largo pasillo, con piso de madera lleno de agujeros de donde las ratas se asomaban y les observaban, no sabía bien como era que llegaron ahí.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no fue muy claro… simplemente él tenía a la mujer en la cama y él estaba entre sus piernas haciéndole sexo oral, ella gritaba, se retorcía… después todo ocurrió muy rápido…

Despertó cuando un fuerte trueno casi cimbró los muros, algo le pasó por un brazo… se asustó y se sentó de golpe en la cama… una rata le contemplaba con curiosidad.

Se puso en pie y casi pisó el vómito a sus pies, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le estaba taladrando.

En la pequeña mesilla de noche había un cerro de cocaína y varias líneas listas para ser inhaladas… y más allá, de camino a lo que parecía ser el baño había un camino de sangre…

—¿Danielle?

Caminó hacia allá, abrió la puerta lentamente, esta chirrió… y luego ahogó un grito en la garganta reseca: la mujer pelirroja flotaba en la tina de baño, boca abajo y con el agua teñida de sangre…


	13. XIII TRAICIÓN

** XIII. TRAICIÓN**

Sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo se acercó hasta la bañera, el agua estaba helada, teñida de carmesí, había una herida que no podía detectar en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sólo podía ver la blusa manchada de sangre y la falda enrollada en la cintura… tocó su cuello pero no respiraba, no había pulso… estaba muerta.

Se sentó en la cama aterrado, se llevó las manos al rostro, trataba de recordar que había pasado pero no lo lograba… lo único que venía a su mente eran imágenes sueltas de él y ella retozando en la cama…

No recordaba nada más.

—Yo… no pude haberla matado… ¡No! —gritó casi eufórico—. Muy bien… piensa Milo… piensa… lo mejor sería que ni te encontraran aquí… de hecho lo mejor sería borrar los restos de tu existencia aquí… ¡Sí, justo eso!

Y una vez que monologó consigo mismo empezó a limpiar el lugar, arrojó la cocaína por la ventana, la poca que estaba en el baño la echó por el retrete, después limpio lo mejor que pudo el vómito en el suelo y echó los pestilentes papeles en una bolsa, lo mismo que las sábanas ajadas del lugar.

Se llevó toda evidencia y salió cuidadosamente del lugar, estaba en una especie de edificio abandonado que se ocupaba para… follar o algo así, ya en la calle encontró su auto, el Maserati negro estaba estacionado una calle más arriba, echó las bolsas a la cajuela y se subió arrancando de inmediato.

Marcó aun temblando.

—¿Camus?

—Milo, hasta que te dignas…

—Camus necesito que me ayudes, ocurrió un accidente y no sé qué hacer… yo… necesito hacer algo, esto está muy jodido… ¡Muy jodido!

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Estás bien? —interrogó asustado.

—Te veo en tu casa, no en la oficina, en tu casa… —colgó, no era buena idea hablar de eso por teléfono.

No tardó mucho en llegar, apenas diez minutos después de que él entrara al lujoso departamento de Camus, del que tenía llave, el pelirrojo llegó, se acercó hasta él y lo contempló asustado.

—Maté a Danielle… —le soltó sin mayor dilación.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso! ¡Que maté a Danielle! Fuimos a un bar de mala muerte, estábamos muy drogados, luego acabamos en un edificio abandonado… y cuando desperté ella estaba muerta en la bañera, ¿me entiendes? ¡Muerta!... limpie todo pero la dejé ahí… —hablaba sin parar caminando de un lugar a otro.

—Milo… pero… ¿es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? —le tomó por el brazo para detenerlo, observó sus ojos azules desorbitados— ¿En dónde está el lugar?

—En las afueras de Manhattan…

—Vale, quédate aquí, voy a buscar la tarjeta de alguien que nos puede ayudar.

—¿Ayudar a qué?

—A desaparecer el cuerpo —contestó sin más, como si fuese cualquier cosa y se fue a la habitación.

La laptop de Camus estaba sobre la mesa, emitió la alarma de correos entrantes, tuvo curiosidad, así que se acercó, cuando vio el remitente empalideció aún más… era de Aioria, y no solo eso, tenía una pila de correos de él… empezó a abrirlos compulsivamente, uno tras otro, quiso desfallecer cuando leyó:

"_Vamos a deshacernos de él_"…

"_Está hecho, tú te quedas con las acciones de su empresa_"…

"_Las cuentas están vacías_"…


	14. XIV VACÍO

** XIV. VACÍO**

Cuando Camus llegó con la tarjeta en la mano para marcar por el teléfono fijo Milo ya había arrancado el auto, iba a toda marcha a su casa, el pelirrojo alcanzó a verlo mientras el Maserati daba vuelta en la esquina, cuando observó su computadora vio los correos de Aioria abiertos.

Sonrió… una sonrisa tímida en su excelso rostro, sacó de su bolsillo el móvil.

—Nos ha descubierto, _mon ami_ —susurró, casi ronroneó.

—¿Y eso te causa gracia? Yo más bien estaría preocupado —rezongó el ojiverde.

—Tal vez encuentro placer en torturarlo.

—Sal de ahí, ¿quieres?, vete a un lugar seguro… lo mismo haré yo…

—De acuerdo.

Milo empezó a marcar a las líneas bancarias en las cuales tenía sus cuentas, pero… en todas ellas recibió la misma noticia: que habían transferido en su totalidad el dinero y que habían cerrado sus cuentas personales.

Era cierto…

Estaba en bancarrota…

—¡Hijos de puta! —gritó arrojando el teléfono al asiento del copiloto— ¡Cabrones de mierda, maricones mal nacidos!

Aparcó el auto antes de llegar a _Greenwich Village_, el portal estaba abierto de par en par…

Caminó despacio, entró con sigilo… de hecho la puerta principal estaba abierta también.

—¿Dahlia? —dijo en voz baja mientras abría completamente la puerta, sus ojos azules se abrieron desconcertados, sintió que un mareo estaba por derrumbarle…

La casa… ¡Estaba completamente vacía!

—Esto no puede ser… ¿Dahlia?... —entró y fue directo a la cocina, pero no había nadie, la cocina igualmente estaba vacía, corrió a la habitación que ocupaba la mujer y encontró lo mismo: vacío.

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? —se preguntó sentándose en la escalera de mármol— ¿Cómo?

Esa era la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Subió hasta su habitación, también vacía, debajo de un mullido tapete desprendió uno de los bloques de madera, sacó de su interior un revolver y un pequeño rollo de billetes de cien dólares atados con una liga.

Guardó el dinero y también el arma.

Cuando pasó por la habitación que había pertenecido a su madre encontró que estaba intacta, incluso había un vestido lujoso, de fiesta, extendido por la cama, un vestido de seda color durazno, unos zapatos de tacón estaban en el piso, como si fueran mudos testigos de una fiesta aún por suceder.

—¡Malditos retorcidos!

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró en medio de un escalón su propia laptop, ahí sembrada, evidentemente no estaba ahí cuando él subió, desenfundó el arma y observó en todas direcciones, al parecer otra vez estaba solo.

En su computadora estaba abierta la cuenta personal de Facebook, alguien había subido un video en su nombre, porque desde luego no había sido él.

Cuando dio clic para cargarlo se dio cuenta de que era un video de él despertando en la cama del edificio abandonado con una rata a un lado, la cámara estaba en alguna parte en el techo, porque la grabación abarcaba toda la habitación, luego se vio a si mismo casi patinar con su propio vómito y… entró al baño para comprobar que Danielle yacía ahí… el siguiente acto fue él limpiando toda la habitación…

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieren? ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ES LO QUE QUIEREN?! —gritó fuera de sí, totalmente enloquecido.

Disparó a la computadora haciéndola añicos…


	15. XV NOTICIAS

**XV. NOTICIAS**

Se refugió en un hotel de paso, con el dinero que había tomado fue a comprar comida rápida, después se atrincheró en la habitación, incluso puso una silla contra la manija, revisó de pies a cabeza el lugar, varias veces, y verificó si no había cámaras o micrófonos.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden se dejó caer en el colchón.

Todo lo que le había estado sucediendo, esas dos semanas de locos… todo era precisamente eso: como un cuento de locos, todo le había sucedido a él, ya no podía distinguir que era una casualidad y que era parte del plan siniestro de Camus y Aioria… ¿o simplemente lo de ellos dos era la casualidad?

Si cerraba los ojos la cabeza le daba vueltas, si los abría… se sentía cayendo a un abismo a toda velocidad.

Se sacó la ropa para darse una ducha, lo mejor sería dejar de pensar, buscaría la forma de salir de todos esos problemas o bien se escondería el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando salió de la regadera, aun escurriendo, encendió el televisor sólo para encontrarse con el noticiero en donde su foto estaba en primer plano.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —gimió.

Según la reportera se le asociaba con una serie de fraudes, lavado de dinero y probablemente con el asesinato de su propia asistente, todo por supuesto narrado con tintes trágicos y amarillistas.

—¡Es mentira! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? —se asomó por la cortina, rogó a todos los dioses que nadie le hubiese reconocido en ese hotel, ya se había olvidado de Danielle y de que abandonó su cuerpo en ese lugar.

Asustado salió de la habitación a discreción, fue al auto y sacó las bolsas pestilentes que tenía ahí, las llevo a los contenedores de basura, a la mañana siguiente recogerían eso y se perdería para siempre… o eso era lo que él esperaba.

Regresó a su habitación para encerrarse a cal y canto.

Se dejó caer en la cama y acabó durmiendo sólo para tener la pesadilla recurrente de Danielle cubierta de sangre preguntándole por qué la había abandonado.

Despertó casi al medio día.

Era viernes, y era justo su cumpleaños número treinta y tres.

—Bonita forma de celebrar… —se dijo a sí mismo, se estiró, había tomado una decisión—. Si estoy jodido… ustedes dos también estarán jodidos…

Ese día por la tarde llevó a vender su auto, de no haber sido porque le robaron el Rolex que Aioria le había regalado, no hubiese tenido que deshacerse del auto, sin embargo necesitaba el dinero… nunca se había sentido más indefenso, impotente y en resumen miserable, como en ese momento.

Era tiempo de su revancha…

Se apostó circunspecto en las cercanías del edificio de Parson's: Camus, el muy cabrón, seguramente le conduciría a Aioria y entonces sí, los enfrentaría.

No podía creer que después de tanto haber amado a Aioria le hiciera eso… y tampoco podía creer que después de haber amado por igual a Camus… ¿realmente los amó?

Esa duda le carcomió la mente.

Hasta que al finalizar el día Camus salió y en efecto… iba a encontrarse con Aioria…


	16. XVI BESOS

**XVI. BESOS**

Tomó un taxi, tenía que agradecer los malditos taxis neoyorkinos que se las apañaban a la perfección para seguir a cualquiera en cualquier circunstancia.

Primero Camus fue a comprar una botella, después fue por cigarrillos, finalmente recogió a Aioria en Central Park; Milo se sintió morir cuando los vio abrazarse afectuosamente, como dos viejos amigos, como si nada.

Acabaron siguiendo el auto hasta Queens, al noreste, en Astoria, justo en donde está la comunidad griega, eso tenía que ser obra de Aioria, Camus no tendría por qué estar enterado de eso.

En efecto aparcaron afuera de una casa que prácticamente replicaba la arquitectura griega, y en dicha casa había una fiesta, había mucha gente entrando y saliendo, risas, música.

—Los muy bastardos están en una fiesta… —gruñó.

Pagó el importe al chofer del taxi y bajó, los fue siguiendo mientras ellos atravesaban el amplio jardín riendo de algo que acababa de decir Aioria, sintió como le hervía la sangre, estaba temblando de la rabia contenida. Aquello era inaudito, francamente inaudito.

No tardó en perderse entre la gente que estaba ahí, unos bailaban, otros conversaban, en efecto había una gran comunidad de griegos ahí, escuchaba esa lengua que él había aprendido porque nació ahí. Sintió cierta nostalgia, cierto dolor…

Se sintió tan solo.

Y poco después… los vio.

Los vio besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose a discreción, los vio reír… estaban felices, festejando el día de su cumpleaños, su derrota.

No pudo soportar más esa visión así que tomó el revólver y disparó al aire, cuando el sonido ensordecedor inundó el lugar la gente gritó y empezó a correr hacia todos lados, como cucarachas, abriéndole paso a él.

Camus y Aioria lo observaron aterrados: nunca esperaron encontrarlo ahí, es más, no esperaban volver a verlo.

—Milo… —murmuró el ojiverde.

—Sí soy yo, pedazo de cabrón, ¿pensaban que se habían deshecho de mí? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Así sin más? —ironizó apuntando a Camus— Y tú… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

—Así, simplemente lo hice —respondió cínico el pelirrojo—. Ahora déjate de estupideces y baja el arma, estás haciendo un espectáculo de todo esto.

Aioria trató de acercarse pero Milo lo amenazó con el revólver.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, ya todo está arreglado —le dijo su ex amante—, baja el arma, seguramente ya han llamado a la policía, en cuestión de minutos estarán aquí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que yo tengo miedo? ¡Ya lo he perdido todo! Así que no importa perder un poco más… ¡¿No es así, Camus?! —sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en sangre, su mirada era la de un desquiciado, incluso sonreía, como si todo fuese un mal chiste.

—Milo… —murmuró Camus.

Entonces se escuchó la detonación: Camus cayó de rodillas sangrando copiosamente, no sólo por el pecho, también por la boca, Aioria trató de detener su estrepitosa caída… Milo dejó de escuchar… todo era como una película muda que pasaba delante de sus ojos… luego se escuchó una segunda detonación… esta vez fue Aioria quien cayó… ambos cuerpos estaban ahí tendidos en un mar de sangre…

La última bala que quedaba era la que estaba en su bolsillo, la que Aioria le regaló con la nota de cumpleaños, cargó de nuevo el arma y se apuntó a sí mismo en la cabeza…


	17. XVII FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

** XVII. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Cuando cerró los ojos y disparó aún alcanzó a escuchar a alguien que le gritaba "¡No lo haga, por favor!", vio una gran nube, no sintió dolor… sólo había una gran nube, una nube… se sintió envuelto por esa sensación de que algo lo rodeaba.

Se preguntó si así sería morir… o sí más bien su cerebro aún seguía medianamente consciente después de haber disparado…

Luego ya no hubo nada…

Sólo oscuridad…

El tiempo parecía desdibujarse, estaba en un lugar sin tiempo, pero sentía frío, se preguntó cómo era posible sentir frío, no debía sentir nada puesto que estaba…

¿Muerto?

El frío era incontenible, tembló… abrió los ojos, sus ojos trataron de enfocar sin lograrlo del todo, estaba cubierto por algo que parecía una sábana blanca, levantó una mano para quitarse de encima el lienzo, se deslumbró por la luz.

La cabeza le dolía en un costado, justo en donde se había apuntado con el arma, se llevó la otra mano a esa parte, no tenía ningún agujero ni tampoco sangraba.

—¿Qué demonios?

Al observar a detalle se dio cuenta de que estaba en el interior de una ambulancia, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, ni tampoco se veía que hubiese un chofer, estaba completamente solo.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la camilla, estaba prácticamente desnudo, como pudo se enredó la sábana en el cuerpo para cubrirse, hacía un frío del carajo. Se llegó a preguntar si estaba muerto y si todo era producto de su imaginación, tal vez estaba en una especie de cielo o infierno o en el limbo…

Se puso en pie casi sin fuerzas y mareado.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie contestó.

Cuando se fijó por las ventanillas todo era oscuro, no se veía nada.

Las puertas de la ambulancia estaban atoradas, en un acto desesperado utilizó su propio cuerpo como arma arrojadiza para abrir, y en efecto las puertas cedieron bajo su peso, él fue a dar al piso.

Gimió por el dolor.

Descalzo y sin ninguna prenda más que la sábana blanca, no alcanzaba a ver más allá de la punta de su nariz. Estaba aterrado, parecía que sus miedos y paranoias no le habían abandonado.

—¿Hay alguien…?

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —Gritaron muchas voces de forma ensordecedora al mismo tiempo que se encendieron las luces de un enorme salón elegante, globos, serpentinas y confeti comenzaron a caer.

Una orquesta al fondo tocaba "_Happy birthday_", y la gente aplaudía divertida.

Cuando al fin pudo enfocar vio a Danielle, más viva que nunca, a su ama de llaves Dahlia, a sus amigos del club, a los de la oficina… al vagabundo… a la mujer de los tatuajes de dragones… al joven con la chamarra escolar… a Camus batido de sangre y a Aioria también teñido de carmesí…

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró.

Ambos se acercaron, Camus lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Milo se desbarataba en lágrimas dolorosas, se aferraba a él como si la vida se le escapara en ese acto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _mon amour_… —susurró.

—Creí que tú… creí que Aioria… —balbuceaba mientras el mismo Aioria también se acercaba para abrazarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Milo… ¡ah!, todo fue parte de una gran broma, no podías seguir viviendo siendo un cretino… te prometimos una sorpresa y un cumpleaños inolvidable…

—Pero el vagabundo, el asalto, la oficina, y la casa… mis cuentas… ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Yo los vi! ¡Disparé! —dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Todo fue una gran broma, eran actores, tu teléfono estaba intervenido, lo mismo que la televisión en el hotel… todo fue falso —contestó Camus limpiando sus lágrimas—, las balas eran de salva y la última bala era sólo para crear una nube…

—Hijos de puta… ¡Dos semanas fui una piñata humana! —se quejó empezando a reír mientras los demás invitados se acercaban a felicitarlo y otros cuantos observaban la ambulancia en medio del salón.

—El vale decía que era "por lo que más quieras"… y yo creo que ya sabes que es lo que más quieres —contestó Aioria jalando por el brazo a la mujer de los tatuajes de dragones.

—A Camus… a ti a veces —le respondió sonriendo.

—Lo sabía, sólo es que tú no lo sabías… te presento a Janis, es mi novia, es actriz por cierto…

Los cuatro rieron.

—¿No tienes frío? Tengo tu ropa aquí… —le dijo Camus.

—Olvídalo, ya todos me vieron enredado en esta sábana así que creo que da igual…, tengo todo lo que necesito: a ti…

Lo tomó entre los brazos y lo besó con delicadeza, como si fuese a desbaratarse la ilusión en un instante…

**FIN**


End file.
